


A Bar Of Green Tea Granola

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Affection, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Messy, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Protective Seirin, Rimming, Romance, Rutting, Scenting, Seirin is a family!, Smut, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: During practice, Kouki goes into heat. Thankfully, he has his teammates to protect and help him before his mate arrives from Kyoto.





	A Bar Of Green Tea Granola

**Author's Note:**

> My first KNB sex story! Yay! ✧˖°ˈ·*ε-(๑˃́ε˂̀๑ ) Hehe...hopefully I did it justice. But really, I'm not a romantic sexual writer or person in general (I write mainly humor, family, friendly stuff and I'm actually borderline asexual and not really into sex that much- well, personally- I love reading and watching it but I don't really like to actually DO it much) so I doubt I'd write another all-out sex scene like this again~
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

"Ugh...." Kouki groaned, a sharp cramp coursing through his body. It was after school and he was at the gym for basketball practice. The omega was about to make a basket before he got hit by that cramp, making him drop the ball and wrap his arms around his stomach instead.

"Furi, what's wrong?" Fukuda asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend when he noticed the other drop the ball and the pained expression on his face.

Kouki opened his mouth to say something, but ended up whimpering instead, closing his eyes shut when another cramp hit him. Taking deep breaths, the brunette froze when he felt a familiar wetness start to slip out of him and into his underwear, arousal starting to stir in his belly.

Oh no.

"What's that smell?" Koganei questioned, pausing in taking a shot and sniffing the air. 

Kouki quickly opened his eyes, frantically thinking about what to do. 

His heat had come too early. He had expected it to come sometime next week and had already gained permission from the school and coach about his absence. And Seijuurou had also gotten the week off as they had both planned to prepare for the omega's heat that coming weekend.

Kouki's heats had always been somewhat inconsistent- sometimes a few days off the intended schedule. But never had Kouki ever been hit by a heat...in the middle of practice....a practice in a gym filled with only alphas and betas.

Shit.

"Furihata-kun?" Kuroko questioned, walking towards the omega. Kouki swung around and the bluenette froze at the panicked and scared look on the other's face. 

"What is going on here-" Coach Riko noticed some of her players acting strange and decided to see what was going on. But when she got close, she was suddenly hit by a strong scent and her eyes widened as it clicked in her mind what was going on.

Riko quickly blew into her pink whistle, making all the players in the gym to stop what they were doing and look towards her. Grabbing their attention, Riko quickly shouted out orders, "ALL ALPHAS EXIT THE GYM NOW AND GUARD ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS! KUROKO AND FUKUDA BRING FURI INTO THE EQUIPMENT ROOM AND SHUT THE DOOR- ITS TOO DANGEROUS TO BRING HIM OUTSIDE THE GYM! ALL BETAS STAY IN THE GYM AND GUARD ALL THE DOORS AND WINDOWS FROM THE INSIDE! ACTIONS NOW, QUESTIONS LATER- NOW GO!"

In a split second everyone moved, following their coach's orders quickly and with no questions asked. Kuroko and Fukuda immediately ran towards Kouki, both stumbling for a second when they were hit by the omega's strong scent and they automatically understood what was happening.

Holding their breaths, they took Kouki by each arm and quickly helped the other into their equipment room. Making sure the omega was in a comfortable position on the floor, they left the room and shut the door behind them. They then stood in front of the door, their bodies taking up a protective stance. 

"OI! Kuroko, Fukuda what the heck is going on?" Hyuuga's gruff voice, but held a concern tone in it, barked at them. The captain was guarding the back doors with the rest of the betas taking up the front entrance and windows.

All the beta's jaws dropped in horror as Kuroko and Fukuda explained the situation to them.

"Coach, what the hell's going on?" Kagami demanded, leaning against the closed door, raising an eyebrow at their only woman. All the alphas (Kagami, Kawahara, Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, three of the first years and Riko) were now outside of the gym.

"Furi's gone into heat." Riko informed them before sticking her head inside one of the windows and giving orders to the betas in the gym before shutting the window with a loud smack.

All the alpha's eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

Riko gave them a stern look. "Yes. Kiyoshi, I need you to get and inform the teachers and the school nurse." After Kiyoshi left to get help, Riko turned towards the rest of them. "Someone needs to call Furi's house so his brother can get him-"

Kawahara interrupted. "Furi's been planning on staying over at Akashi's- they've been planning his heat for next week."

Riko nodded. "Right. Furi did inform me but obviously his heat hit earlier than expected." Riko quickly went towards one of the windows and opened it slightly, yelling something before hearing what seemed to be Kuroko's voice as he replied. "Okay, good! Make sure everyone's guard's are up!" She yelled before slamming the window closed again. 

"What's that about?" Kagami questioned.

Riko explained. "I got Kuroko to call Akashi to inform him about Furi's heat. Kuroko said that he already called and Akashi's now on his way to Tokyo and has sent some of his staff to pick up Furi to bring to his house. They should arrive soon." Kagami nodded in understanding.

Riko sighed. "Now, since we don't have a heat room to put Furihata in, we have to make sure all the doors and windows are covered just in case a passerby just happens to walk by and catch his scent. If any of you can't handle the smell, immediately leave and come here and tell me. Now, Kagami and Kiyoshi when he comes back will take up the back doors to the gym. I'll be-"

"What's a heat room?" One of the first years asked.

Riko sighed- why did their team have to attract the stupid ones this year? 

Noticing the irritated tick mark on their coach's forehead, Tsuchida quickly explained. "An omega's scent turns dangerously delicious and will attract betas and especially alphas when they are in heat. Even if the omega is bonded, their scent is just crazily good during heat. Their scents get so strong that it can actually seep through the walls and doors, spreading it all over the place. If a beta or alpha caught the scent, they'll immediately try to storm through and try to get to the omega."

Kawahara decided to jump into the explanation. "For the omega's safety, they spend their heats in heat rooms that they either have built in their homes- if the person in an omega, they can get a heat room built in their house for cheap, like a discount and I know Furi's bedroom is one. Or the omega can rent a room in one of those omega hotels. Heat rooms are specifically built to handle an omega's heat and it contains their scent, preventing it from seeping through." 

Riko nodded. "I've put Furi in the equipment room, but it won't be long till his scent passes through. I've put all betas to guard the inside of the gym since they'll be less sensitive to the scent than us. We will be guarding out here." Riko proceeded to give them more orders on where to guard, taking up the east side windows herself as she watched everyone split up.

Inside the equipment room, Kouki was tearing through the room, cursing to himself as he tried to somehow find any temporary suppressants lying around (why there would be suppressants in an equipment room, Kouki's mind was very chaotic at that point that common sense completely eluded him this fact) that could lessen the cramps and stop the slick that was already drenching his pants by then. 

The omega groaned when his search left the room in a hectic mess, no suppressants in hand. Crouching down, Kouki curled up into himself, taking deep breaths as he tried to ride through yet another cramp.

Being experienced with heats, Kouki knew that it would be about two to three hours before his true heat really hit him. For now in his pre-heat, he would have to fight through the cramps and the uncomfortable wetness sliding between his thighs. Everything in his body was screaming for his mate and he had to force himself to not shed off his constricting, heated clothing. 

Kuroko had yelled earlier from the outside that Seijuurou was on his way, that his train should be arriving in about two hours and that he had sent his most trusted staff to pick up Kouki. The omega was relieved at this and his heart was thumping yearnfully at the thought of being with his bond mate soon.

Kouki didn't know how long he stayed balled up on the floor, but soon he smelled another scent come into the room and Kouki let out a cry, curling into himself more. This wasn't his Sei and he was scare of this foreign scent.

"Furihata-kun? This is Manabu-sensei and I promise I won't hurt you. Me and Hanao-sensei are here to help you." Kouki recognized the voice of his japanese teacher, Manabu-sensei who was also an omega.

"I have temporary suppressants and a blanket with scent-blockers that should help cover your scent partially." Hanao-sensei, the school nurse and a beta added.

Kouki made a quiet whine, alerting the two to his whereabouts. The two teachers made their way to Kouki and immediately helped him up. Hanao-sensei immediately injected something into the brunette, making him sigh as his stomach cramps significantly lessened. "The effect will only last for about an hour but hopefully that will be enough time for you to get to your home." Hanao-sensei told him. The beta was wearing one of those scent-blocker masks on his face.

Manabu-sensei didn't need a mask since she was an omega and omega's were not affected by another omega's scent, even in heat. She carefully wrapped the blanket around Kouki, and gently placed the omega onto her lap, giving him soothing rubs on his stomach. "Just take deep breaths, Furihata-kun. You are going to be okay. Your friends are outside, guarding the gym and doing their best to keep outsiders away. They are very protective of you. You are very lucky to have people who love and care for you so much." She told him quietly.

Kouki gave a small smile through his pain. This was one of the reasons why he loved basketball so much- because of his team. The Seirin basketball team was so much more than just teammates, friends, buddies...they were a family. His family.

Kouki was indeed very lucky to have them.

He didn't know how much time passed, but eventually he heard someone yelling and suddenly the omega found himself lifted up to his feet with the help of the two senseis. He figured that his ride had arrived.

They exited the room and Kouki saw his beta teammates wearing the same mask as Hanao-sensei and each of them were guarding every window and door. His teammates all looked concerned at him.

Kuroko and Fukuda came in front of them, also wearing masks, and took hold of Kouki themselves when the senseis handed him over. "Don't worry, Furihata-kun. Your ride arrived and is waiting at the back gate." Kuroko assured him as they brought Kouki to the back exit.

"...back gate?" Kouki whispered quietly, wiping the sweat that was dripping down his face. He really wanted to take off the blanket and his clothes as he started to feel suffocated.

"Since school's out, there are lots of students roaming around at the entrance, waiting to go home. The back gates are more safer since there are less people there." Fukuda explained.

As the trio made their way outside, the brunette recognized Kagami and Kiyoshi there, a few feet away also wearing masks. They nodded towards them before walking a few feet ahead, giving off protective alpha pheromones to ward others off.

Kouki felt his eyes water at how much his team was going through for him. Even though it must be hard for everyone, especially his alpha teammates, they still fought down their instincts to make sure he was protected and safe.

Suddenly Kouki heard a growl behind them and before he could turn to look, Kagami immediately ran behind them and with a ferocious growl, he tackled down whatever intruder was there. Watching Kagami pinning down the body of a fellow male student, Kouki was immediately pulled forward as Kuroko and Fukuda hurried him away.

Kouki sighed in relief when he saw one of the Akashi black cars up ahead. The door opened and two of the Akashi maids, Chika and Takari who were both omegas, exited the car and waited for him.

Making their way to the car, Kouki paused before entering the car as he looked back at his friends. "Are you sure Kagami will be alright?" He panted, looking worried.

Kuroko nodded. "Please do not worry, Furihata-kun. I'm sure Kagami-kun will be fine."

"Yeah, and I'm positive that Hyuuga-senpai and Mitobe-senpai are helping him right now. I can hear their growling and shouts from here." Fukuda added.

"I'm so sorry about this." Kouki apologized quietly, sniffling a bit at the trouble he was causing.

Even with the mask on, Kiyoshi's wide smile still shined through. "Don't worry bout us, Furi! Everyone on the team will always look out for you and we're happy to do it. Don't you know? The Seirin basketball team always watches out for each other, we are a family. Now, go on and just take care of yourself, ne?" He reassured the other.

Kouki wiped away some of his tears as he gave them a watery smile and nodded. The maids ushered him into the car and Kouki waved his teammates goodbye as the car pulled away and drove off.

During the ride, Chika let Kouki lean against her as she rubbed soothing circles onto his stomach and back while Takari was wiping the sweat and tears from Kouki's face and body. They both spoke to him in soothing tones, helping him keep distracted from his predicament.

When they made it back to the Akashi mansion, with the help of one of the large beta butlers, they carried Kouki into the house and brought him to his heat room.

The heat room inside the Akashi house was very white and pristine. The decor and furniture was very minimal- two large king size beds and a large futon inside (the couple liked a variety of places to do it on and it made it more comfortable since they didn't need to sleep on a dirtied bed afterwards). There were plenty of towels, blankets and pillows provided and on the large tables besides the beds and futon were water, energy drinks and healthy snacks for their nourishment. There was also small drawers where Kouki knew held the condoms, lube (though Kouki didn't need it with all the slick that was coming out of him) and sex toys. 

At the back of his mind, the omega yearned for his bedroom back at home where his nest was set up but Kouki didn't think about it for too long since his mind was already far gone at this point to care too much.

He was carefully placed onto one of the beds and with the sound of the door closing, Kouki finally found himself alone. 

In less than a second, Kouki had ripped off the scent blocking blanket and all his clothes and sighed in relief as the cool air from the air conditioner caressed his heated nude body.

Laying face down on the bed, Kouki spread open his legs wide and immediately shoved his index finger inside his slicked hole while his other hand wrapped around his cock. Kouki moaned as he started to stroke his cock in a circular upwards motion as he rutted against the mattress beneath him for more friction. He slipped another finger inside and began to scissor himself.

Feeling frustrated since it wasn't nearly enough, Kouki removed his hand from his cock and reached for the drawer besides him.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Cancel all my meetings this week and tell my father that I won't be able to attend the dinner party tomorrow. I've already informed the school of my absence as well." Seijuurou ordered his staff as he entered the mansion, handing the nearest maid his school bag and coat. 

The alpha already felt something was off with his mate during one of the presentations that was being given by their treasurer during a student council meeting.

As soon as he had received the call from Kuroko earlier, the redhead immediately cut the meeting short and quickly made his way to the nearest train station to take the first bullet train out to Tokyo.

Taking two steps at a time up the stairs, Seijuurou quickly made his way to the only heat room inside the mansion. 

As soon as he yanked the door open, the alpha was hit by a strong wave of omega pheromones and the heavy scent of heat. He immediately stepped into the room and locked the door shut behind him before looking towards one of the beds inside the room.

What he saw made him growl hungrily as arousal filled inside his body.

His Kouki was laying on his back on the bed, legs splayed wide open as a large dildo was shoved up inside his slickened hole while his other hand was pulling with frantic tugs at his cock dripping with pre-cum.

It was a sinful sight which Seijuurou absolutely loved.

Immediately ridding himself of his clothing, the redhead made his way onto the bed and hovered over his mate. 

Sensing his alpha, Kouki opened up his eyes to look feverishly at his mate, taking note at the hunger the other held in his gleaming red eyes. "S-Sei..." Kouki whimpered, letting go of his cock as he reached for the other.

Seijuurou took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle kiss as he smiled at his beloved, his eyes darkening with love and lust. "I'm here now, my love. I'll take care of you." He promised, leaning over to kiss Kouki's lips.

They both spent a few minutes kissing, practically shoving their tongues against the other in an intricate dance as they attempted to swallow the other up. Needing air, they separated for a while, a string of spit still connecting them as they stared at one another with dilated eyes.

Noticing the toy that was still between the other's legs, Seijuurou reached down and took it out, throwing it off to the side. He never liked using toys during heat- it infuriated his inner alpha for some reason since it only wanted Kouki to be filled and satisfied by Seijuurou and Seijuurou only.

At the sudden empty feeling, Kouki whined, giving a tearful agonizing look at his alpha.

Seijuurou gave the other a quick peck on the lips before smirking as he slid down until he was faced with Kouki's bottom.

Taking a second to appreciate his love's glistening hole, twitching with copious amounts of slick spilling out of it. The redhead leaned down and ran his tongue right over Kouki's hole, making a low sound at the delicious taste of it.

Feeling his alpha's tongue on him, Kouki let out loud mewling noise as he felt more cum seep out of his cock. "Ahh...ah! Sei....mmhm...more!" He gasped, spreading his legs wider to give more access.

Seijuurou happily lapped up more of the slick that was still sliding out, making noises as he did so. He then thrusted his tongue right inside, holding onto the other's hips as his omega gave out a loud cry as he almost arched off the bed. 

Seijuurou slapped away Kouki's hand away from his cock, forcing the brunette to clench onto the other's hair instead. The hair pulling was painful very arousing to Seijuurou.

The alpha continued to thrust his tongue into his omega, listening to the other cries and pants until Kouki said in a gasping voice. "S-Sei...I'm g-going t-to...to come soon...!" The omega whined.

Seijuurou grinned, his tongue still moving. Making his mate come with only his tongue- that was exactly what the alpha wanted.

And only seconds later, he got what he wanted when Kouki suddenly stiffened up as he climaxed, letting out a strangled cry as his cock shot cum all over his chest and the bedsheets.

Seijuurou licked him up through his orgasm. When Kouki finished, he laid there trembling and huffing.

Finally, Seijuurou pulled away and Kouki couldn't help but blush at how messy his lover's face was. The redhead had slick and cum smeared all over his face and had drops of it on his bright red hair.

He never looked better to Kouki.

They both shared a kiss, Kouki tasting himself in Seijuurou's mouth. Pulling away, Kouki gave his mate a pleading look as he said in a needy but stern voice, "I want you in me, Sei. Now."

Not needing any more encouragement, Seijuurou grabbed one of the pillows and carefully inserted it under his mate, positioning him for easier access and comfort. The alpha quickly leaned over to steal his omega's lips once more as he grabbed onto his own already hardened and leaking cock as aligned it with Kouki's entrance.

They didn't like using condoms (they liked feeling each other with no barrier between them) and since they were both clean (they were both virgins before each other) and Kouki was on the doctor-prescribed birth control, Seijuurou immediately pushed himself into his omega, letting out a loud groan as he found himself enveloped in the other's sweet tightness and heat.

Kouki sighed in relief, finally being filled by his alpha's cock. Seijuurou slowly rocked their hips together, his cock inching deeper and deeper into the his mate. 

When Seijuurou was fully inside Kouki, they both sighed in bliss as they shared a smile between them. "Kouki, are you okay?" Seijuurou asked, reaching over to comb back the other's sweaty hair.

Kouki moaned as he nodded. "Yes. Please Sei...give me more."

Seijuurou gave him a teasing grin. "More? More what Kouki?"

Kouki groaned before pulling the other by the hair and forcing him into a hard and harsh kiss. Pulling away, Kouki looked at Seijuurou with dark eyes, his heat hitting him hard as he demanded. "Fuck me Sei." 

There was no more teasing glint in the redhead's eyes as the alpha growled and immediately kissed his omega as he slightly pulled out of the other before ramming right back inside, making sure to hit the other's prostate as he did so.

Kouki cried in pleasure as his alpha continued to thrust in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot every time without miss. The omega also rutted his cock against the other's hard stomach, loving the delicious friction between them.

Seijuurou panted as he continued thrusting into his mate, loving the feel of the brunette's nails piercing down his back and the whimpers and moans his omega let out with each hit of his prostate. "You feel so good...haaaa...so good Kouki." Seijuurou crooned, taking one of the brunette's nipples into his mouth and sucking on it sharply, one of his hands toying with the other.

Kouki gasped as he dugged his nails deeper into the other. "Sei....Sei!" That was all Kouki could get out, pleasure completely overriding whatever cohertness was left in his heat-riddled mind.

"You're so beautiful...so tight..." Seijuurou panted, feeling the brunette start to tightened up, getting ready to climax. The alpha was also close to coming and he could feel his knot beginning to form. 

The brunette moaned more, panting and sweating crazily. He could feel his alpha's knot forming inside him- it was only a matter of time. "Sei....I'm g-gonna...haahh...come...!" The omega's legs beginning to jerk.

"Go ahead, love. Mhm...haaa, come for me." Seijuurou told him, thrusting more hard into his omega's body. 

When the redhead's knot finally formed and shoved right inside Kouki's rim, it caused the omega to finally come. With a loud scream of his alpha's name, Kouki came all over their bodies and bed, their scents exploding into the room and surrounding them in a haze of marshmallow and cinnamon. 

Seijuurou gave a few more thrusts before his knot locked tightly inside Kouki. Seijuurou finally came, growling furiously as his teeth bit down sharply into Kouki's neck- right where their bond mark was. Kouki cried loudly in pleasure before also biting his own teeth into Seijuurou's bond mark as well.

They both rode out their orgasms, rutting and jerking against each other as the tremors kept riding through their bodies. Seijuurou felt that he came so much that he wouldn't be surprised to see his cum seeping between them, through his knot and Kouki's hole.

Finally, Seijuurou pulled his teeth away, licking soothingly at the blood that was seeping out of their bond mark. Kouki let go of Seijuurou's bond mark to let out a whimper when the redhead pulled away, quickly calming down when his alpha gave him a soothing lick and placing loving kisses and sucks all over the brunette's neck, chest...pretty marking every place where Seijuurou could reach, where people would see and know that Kouki was his.

Seijuurou's knot was still inflated and he knew that he and Kouki would be locked together for at least another hour before it goes down. 

Leaving one last kiss mark next to his omega's left nipple, Seijuurou pulled himself up and adjusted his hold onto the other, making them both comfortable. The redhead sighed when he could feel his mate nuzzling into his neck, making soft contented sighs.

They continued to cuddled together for a few minutes before Kouki moved away from the other's neck and looked up into Seijuurou's face, smiling gently with his eyes finally free- though temporarily- from the haze of heat. "I love you Sei. My alpha." Kouki sighed, leaning over to nuzzle his nose against the other's in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

Seijuurou grinned, feeling his chest swell with pride with his mate's praise. He cooed at his omega while touching his lips onto the other's cheek. "You're perfect, my Kouki. My perfect omega."

Kouki's omega mewled in happiness, loving the feel of his alpha's body on him and his loving words. 

Even though they both had similar heights- Seijuurou being a few centimeters taller than him- their bodies were quite different.

Seijuurou body was actually larger and harder than Kouki's and was packed with lean, sleek muscles. 

Kouki's body on the other hand was on the soft but quite thin side. Due to his upbringing, the brunette had always been on the skinnier side due to not eating enough when he was a child. And his high metabolism also didn't help any. He was almost to the point of malnourishment at one point but due to the baggy clothes he liked to wear, no one could really tell.

Thankfully, due to his coach's strict diet regime he now managed to put some meat and a bit of muscle onto his bones. And when Seijuurou noticed how thin he actually was when they first started dating, he immediately set out to put more weight onto the omega- with the help of a dietician and his personal chefs. 

Now, Kouki was at a healthy weight and Seijuurou adored the softness that the omega had gained, especially around his stomach (the alpha never liked to remember seeing the brunette's ribs practically poking out when he first saw his omega without a shirt).

As the pair continued to snuggle together, giving each other little kisses here and there, Seijuurou smiled down at his mate and murmured into the other's ear, "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough there, Kouki. Did I hurt you?"

Kouki giggled when he felt the redhead bite down softly at his earlobe. "No, you were perfect Sei. It felt really good. Amazing." He assured the other, nuzzling into the underside of Seijuurou's jaw. 

When Seijuurou's knot finally deflated, Kouki moaned when the alpha slowly slid out of him, the omega feeling a bit sad at the empty feeling it left. Seijuurou looked down and grinned proudly at the large amount of cum that began oozing out of his mate.

Giving the other a small peck, Seijuurou got up and reached for some of the towels and wipes nearby. He decided to give them both a quick wipe down since he knew that Kouki's heat would hit again soon. There would be no point in washing up, just to get dirty again (it was usually the third day, when the heat would be lessened, where they would bathe in the private bathroom attached to the heat room and most likely engage in shower sex).

Kouki was a boneless heap in bed, only able to watch as Seijuurou wiped himself down before gently attending to the brunette, running the wet wipes over the omega's body and wiping the stickiness off between his legs.

When they were both clean enough, Seijuurou replaced the bedsheets (Kouki merely lifted his body for the sheet to slide out but still didn't get off the bed) and disposed the soiled items inside the laundry hamper at the corner of the room.

A growling sound was heard in the room, and Seijuurou lifted an eyebrow at his mate, watching the omega blushed a bright red as his hands went up to hold his stomach. "Are you feeling hungry, love?" Seijuurou asked gently.

Kouki smiled shyly before nodding his head. During heat, the pair usually lived on the nutritious but tasty heat snacks that was provided in the room- they only had just enough time to eat something quickly before Kouki's heat would start again. 

Seijuurou grabbed some drinks and snacks from the table and brought them to the bed. "Here you go, Kouki." The redhead handed the other his favorites during heat- a blue mountain sports drink and two large bars of green tea granola that Akashi's personal chef had made specifically for Kouki.

Kouki moaned happily as he took a bite of the sweet granola, tasting the oats, grains, dried fruits and nuts covered in a sweet honey mixed with an almost bitter green tea flavor to balance it out. It was heavenly.

He broke off a piece and lovingly fed it to his mate, giggling when his alpha lightly licked his fingers as he accepted the piece.

Kouki continued to feed himself and Seijuurou with the granola and a few other things like the chocolate mint and salted caramel cookies, and the savory items like the cured meats and vegetable crackers that were also prepared for them. In return, Seijuurou made sure to keep his mate hydrated by helping the other drink the provided energy drinks and water.

They both ate and talked about what happened earlier while Kouki was still at school. The omega had to calm down the furious alpha when he retold the part where a random student had almost gotten to Kouki when they were going to the car- but fortunately the student was stopped by Kagami and the others. Seijuurou would forever be grateful to the Seirin team for helping protect his Kouki.

The feverish heat, the hard and dirty sex with different positions that they would try out, the softer and more gentler sex during the ending days, the closeness and cuddling up with his omega as they spoke in soft loving tones, bathing together or feeding one another during the heat's short breaks...it was all perfect. This was what Seijuurou loved when his Kouki went into heat. 

And when Kouki's heat started to act up again, Seijuurou watched with intense eyes as his seductive lover began to make his way down his body and opened his reddened lips to take in his alpha's now throbbing cock, making the redhead sigh in bliss at the wet warmth his mate's mouth provided.

Akashi Seijuurou was truly a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ⋆•ิ ᴈ-ิ(ᵕ❥ ᵕ⁎ ॢ) ...and our loveable Akafuri couple continued to make love for the rest of the heat~ (^_^;) My god, I feel like I went all over the place with this- from protective Seirin family to downright hard sex to fluff and cuddles....I really hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Anyway, the next story in this series will be Kouki's first visit to the Akashi Company Main Branch. This will be told from an outsider's pov （〜^∇^)~


End file.
